Give Me Your Life Force!
by I.idora
Summary: Genkai has just given her powers to Yusuke. But before Yusuke can even realize the full potential of his new powers a condition must be fulfilled. The same life force that has revived him to life when he died should breathe into him again! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Genkai has just given her powers to Yusuke

**Summary:** Genkai has just given her powers to Yusuke. But before Yusuke can even realize the full potential of his new powers a condition must be fulfilled. The same life force that has revived him to life when he died should breathe into him again to unlock his new powers. He's got 3 days to go before he fights in the semi-finals. How would he be able to sum up the courage to ask Keiko for a kiss and not look like a pervert especially when everyone is watching every turn of event?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuyu Hakusho because if I did, I would be a millionaire by now from all the royalties.

Game!

--

Give Me Your Life Force

_Chapter One: The Condition_

"Alright! I feel so energized! I can't wait to try out my new powers in the next match! Watch out demons! You're going down!" Yusuke said as he clutched his fists.

"Hold your horses, idiot. It takes more than that to be able to use your powers. There's still something you need to do before you can use them." Genkai said as she sat herself in the hotel room sofa and sipped her tea.

"What's that? Didn't I suffer enough from receiving your powers?" Yusuke said questioningly. "There's more?"

"So what else does Yusuke have to do?" Botan asked worriedly.

"He'd better do it fast. The semi-finals are drawing closer. We don't need additional losers." Hiei said from as he shot a look at Kuwabara.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Hiei!" Kuwabara glared at Hiei.

"Let's not get too affected by Hiei's remarks. Anyway, let's get back on track. What else does Yusuke have to do to be able to use his powers?"

Genkai took another sip of her tea as everyone looked at her with anticipation.

"If I remember right you have died and have been just revived to life by Koenma?" Genkai began.

Yusuke nodded.

"Receiving my powers took away a lot of your life force, Yusuke. To be able to use the powers I have given you, you need a certain amount of life force." She took another sip of her tea.

"Really? But I feel just fine." Yusuke blinked. "And what does that have to do with me dying before and being revived?"

"Allow me to explain." Koenma intervened as he entered the hotel room the Urameshi team was occupying.

"Koenma?" Yusuke said confused.

"Remember when you died saving the kid in the street, you were revived by Keiko's life force?" Koenma asked.

"Well, yeah." Yusuke turned red by the thought and shrugged it off animatedly. "So?"

"You need the same life force to be able to use the powers you have inherited from Genkai." Koenma said.

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted in disbelief.

Botan laughed so loud at the thought as she poked Yusuke at his side.

"Botan, it's not funny!" Yusuke shouted.

"Come to think of it, I never found out how Urameshi got back to life." Kuwabara said to himself out loud as he put his fingers on his chin.

"Want me to tell you how?" Botan said as whiskers popped out of her cheeks.

"BOTAN!" Yusuke shrieked.

Botan leaned to Kuwabara's ear to whisper the story.

"And that's how it happened." Botan said as she gave a sheepish smile.

"I never would have imagined that you've actually kissed a girl, Urameshi! So how was it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dang! Now the whole room knows how it happened. Couldn't you keep it low, man?" Yusuke said as he turned his back on the other people in the room hiding his tinting cheeks.

"No need to be so secretive about it, Yusuke." Botan laughed away.

"You should really be thankful Yusuke. At least the source of your life force is nearby. It's really convenient for you." Kurama said.

"Not you too, Kurama!" Yusuke said in defeat.

"Well, Yusuke, you've only got three days. The more important question is can you or can you not do it?" Genkai said firmly. "I hope it is as easy as it seems."

Pooh landed on Yusuke's head as the Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko entered the room.

"Hello everyone." Yukina greeted.

"We bought some energy drinks for everyone. Help yourselves." Shizuru said as dropped a bag of canned drinks in the table.

Everyone in exception for Shizuru and Yukina looked at Keiko for a few strange seconds. Keiko blinked in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" Keiko finally asked.

Koenma approached Yusuke and patted him on the shoulder. "I know it's a hard predicament but there's nothing you can do. Just gather the courage to ask for what you need."

Yusuke gave a bummed look. "You think asking will do it? Do I really look like a pervert to you?"

"In every sense of the word." Koenma replied.

"What's that?" Yusuke said in disbelief.

Koenma turned to leave but before he left the room he faced Keiko and bowed before her "Keiko."

"Yes?" Keiko said nervously as it was the first time this strange man with a pacifier on his mouth talked to her.

"Thank you very much for all your help before and until now." Koenma said softly, with that he left the room with his demon assistant.

"Huh? What was that about?" Keiko said, confused.

Botan couldn't stifle her giggles any longer and have laughed loudly.

"I wonder how Urameshi would stand up to this challenge. " Kuwabara said deep in thought.

"Well, I'll be watching it every step of the way." Botan said excitedly.

"Eavesdropping goes against my code of honor!" Kuwabara said, waves can be heard crashing as he said it.

"Oh don't be a baby! It'll be fun!" Botan said, as she started cleaning her binoculars.

"But if that would be the case, it won't be eavesdropping!" Kuwabara analyzed. "I will be just showing concern for a friend who is in a difficult situation."

"Oh now noble Kuwabara." Botan snickered sarcastically.

"Hey guys."

"Yes?" Both Botan and Kuwabara said.

"I'm still here." Yusuke said.

Botan and Kuwabara froze.

"We… we were just talking. Hahahahaha!" Botan said nervously.

"And what was that deal about eavesdropping?" Yusuke said as his fiery aura rose, his pangs showing.

"Yusuke!" Genkai called.

Yusuke turned to the old woman.

"I hope you have the same energy and determination for what you have to do." Genkai said with a serious tone on her voice.

Pooh poked Yusuke hard with his beak in agreement to what Genkai has said.

"Hey you blue stuffed toy! What did you poke me for?" Yusuke said as he took Pooh by the neck and threw it out to Keiko.

Keiko caught Pooh in her arms just in the nick of time.

"Yusuke! How could you be so harsh to Pooh?" Keiko said as she massaged Pooh's sore neck.

With Pooh's little wing-hands, he massaged his beak.

"Does that hurt Pooh? Give it here." Keiko said as she kissed the little blue creature on its beak.

Everybody watched as her lips drew closer to Pooh's beak.

"There! Did it make it all better?" Keiko said to Pooh.

Pooh blushed and leapt out of Keiko's arms and perched on Yusuke's head again.

"Oh how cute." Shizuru said.

Genkai laughed. "Looks like someone's ahead of the competition. Remember Yusuke, you have three days."

"I wish you my sincerest luck." Kurama said trying not to laugh. "Try to enjoy it too if you know what I mean."

"Isn't there any other option, Genkai?" Yusuke pleaded.

"Don't be a baby, Yusuke. Don't act as if you don't want it." Genkai said with a laugh. "It feels good to be young."

Hiei looked at everyone at the room, thinking about the situation at hand and before disappearing from the room he muttered "Humans" under his breath.

--

A/N: That's what I have so far. I hope you enjoyed it. I will appreciate you, my darling readers, more if you drop in your reviews too. Your comments would really help me finish the story. Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Me Your Life Force **

_**Kuwabara: The Love Coach**_

"So what are you planning to do now?" Kuwabara asked as he sipped on his energy drink, which was among what the girls bought earlier.

Yusuke mumbled as he fumed in his bed. "Keiko isn't the type to just give in just because I say so. She'd probably just slap me in the face if I asked. And wouldn't that be weird? I mean asking something like that from her?"

"She is your girlfriend right?" Kuwabara said as he crushed the plastic bottle and threw it into the closest waste basket in the room.

"It just happened that way. It's not like we really talked about it. It was just like that. We didn't really decide that for ourselves you know."

"Well Urameshi! You're lucky because I know just what to do because I know just how to come through with the ladies!" Kuwabara laughed.

"You? A ladies man? Is this a joke? That's pretty darn funny!" Yusuke laughed and rolled in his bed as he did.

"Hey! I'm not kidding!" Kuwabara hit Yusuke's head and sat beside him in the bed.

Yusuke sat up.

"Well I've seen Keiko's type before."

"What's that?" Yusuke said as he massaged the sore spot on his head.

"You can really tell that she's a nice person."

"You're just saying that because she doesn't nag you. She always whines and complains. It's always about me and how I don't do anything right in my life. Sheesh." Yusuke folded his arms and placed his hand at the back of his neck.

"You see! It's always about you! Don't you realize that? Let me ask you something Urameshi. When was the last time you actually did something for her?"

"Me?" Yusuke blinked. "Well, I have saved her thrice. First by saving her from the fire and then with Hiei and with the whistle incident."

"And?"

"That's pretty much that. Why are you asking anyway?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara for answers.

"Well that tells a lot my friend. You disappoint me." Kuwabara said with a dejected look on his face. He stood up and went to the window to admire the sea, with the night sky's reflection.

"I pity Keiko for having someone like you!" Kuwabara said with tears in his eyes and snot falling from his nose.

"What's up with you Kuwabara! And what's with the tears?" Yusuke said confused by Kuwabara's reaction.

Kuwabara wiped his face with his sleeve. "Let me ask you a question. Do you love her?!" Kuwabara asked this with so much conviction, thunder applauded on the background.

"What the hell are you saying now?" Yusuke said a bit startled, a blush forming in his cheeks.

"I can tell that you really do. So Urameshi, would you like to kiss Keiko without asking her?" Kuwabara asked, the fire in his eyes more intense by the minute.

"When you put it that way... I..."

"Just answer the question!" Kuwabara said as he slammed his hands to the wooden table in front of him.

"Alright, alright." Yusuke said as if without a choice while thoughts of how scary Kuwabara could be ran through his head.

"Then this is what you do." Kuwabara motioned for Yusuke to come closer and he whispered to his ear his plan.

Yusuke's expression changed.

"Hey that's so out of character!" Yusuke said. "I ain't doing it."

"What other choice have you got then?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think you should just tell her." Kurama said as he entered the room. "Sorry but Kuwabara's voice was loud enough for me to hear about his plan. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Does it really have to be that? There must be some other way to unlock my powers." Yusuke said.

"Well, Yusuke, it could've been worst. Imagine if Kuwabara gave you his life force to resurrect you when you died."

"Whaa! Botan, you scared the heck out of me! Where the hell did you come from?" Yusuke said surprised.

Kuwabara turned blue. "I think I'm going to be sick. Oh the horror! That would have been a nightmare!"

"You know Yusuke, I think Kurama's right. Keiko's a nice girl. I'm sure she'll understand if you told her about it." Botan said trying to console Yusuke.

Yusuke stood up facing the blue-haired girl, holding her hands. "Tell me Botan, would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

Botan blinked. "Yusuke, what are you doing?" She started laughing nervously as she saw who just entered the room.

"What's with the reaction?" Yusuke said, following her gaze, immediately letting go of Botan's hands the moment he saw Keiko standing by the door, her expression annoyed.

"Sorry for coming at a bad time." She said as she turned her heels out of the room. "I thought you might like some snacks and I brought some up but I guess you don't want it, do you?"

"Wait Keiko! I can explain!" Yusuke said trailing after her.

"That was really bad timing." Kurama said.

"No kidding." Botan said as she followed Keiko and Yusuke. "Yeah Keiko! It's not what you think!"

"What can you say about it, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I think he should just strike her when she least expects it." Hiei said.

"I don't think she would like that." Kurama commented.

"I don't care. What's important is he wins against Toguro." Hiei looked at Kuwabara who was still at the corner, looking suffocated, murmuring "Bad imagery! Me kiss Urameshi! No! My life is over!"

--+

"I wonder where everyone's gone." Keiko whispered to herself as she looked for Yukina, Botan and Shizuru in their hotel room. "They didn't even leave a note to tell me where they're going."

_Knock Knock_

"That must be them. Wait! I'm coming!" She opened the door. "Oh it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Wow! I feel like I'm not really welcome here." Yusuke said with a big grin on his face.

"No, you can come in. Where are the others? Botan, Yukina and Shizuru I mean. I woke up and they weren't here. Do you know where they went? I didn't find a note to tell me where they were going." She said with her back turned on Yusuke.

"Well..." Yusuke started while remembering the plan Botan and Kuwabara made for him.

_Flashback_

_"This is what you do. Tomorrow, I'll convince Shizuru and Yukina to leave while Keiko's still asleep then you go to our room and spend time with Keiko the whole day!" Botan said a smirk forming in her face. _

_"Be really nice to her. Sweep her off her feet! Be romantic!" Kuwabara said. "Eat lunch together, talk about the things she does, take her for a walk in the beach, watch the sunset together, and hold her hand while walking back to the hotel. You know those kinds of things. If you do just what I tell you I'll bet she'd give you a kiss even without you asking for it!"_

_"No, I don't know those kinds of things, Kuwabara. You watch too much soaps." Yusuke said. "If I'm gonna do it, I'll do it my own way."_

_End of Flashback_

'I can't believe they talked me into this.' Yusuke thought.

"Well? Do you know where they are?" Keiko asked.

"Not really but were you guys planning to do anything today?"

"No. It's not like we've got a lot to do in this island. What brings you here by the way? Shouldn't you be training with Genkai or something?" Keiko sat by the kitchen counter as she poured herself some coffee.

"Well, the fight's not in two days." Yusuke reasoned.

"I can't believe you're slacking off even with fighting. That's your favorite thing." Keiko laughed.

"Well I'm sorry if that's the only thing I did right." Yusuke pouted.

"You're such a baby. So what did you really come up here for?"

"Remember that time when I ditched you when we were supposed to go to the amusement park? Well I want to make it up to you now. So go out with me."

Keiko's expression changed to one of surprise.

"No."

Yusuke blinked. "But why?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"This place is swarmed by demons. If you decide to disappear again, those demons might attack me." Keiko said diplomatically. "Maybe back in Tokyo but I'll still think about it. And I wasn't ditched once, you know. I think it's really become a habit."

"Keiko! I promise I won't leave you by yourself here! Please!" Yusuke begged.

"You've been acting strange. Is something wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Do I look like there's something wrong with me?" Yusuke let out a laugh.

Keiko raised her eyebrow.

--+

Botan snatched her binoculars from Kuwabara.

"Give it here! I want to see!"

"Everything's going according to plan!" Kuwabara pronounced. "Good luck Urameshi!"

--+

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Keiko suggested as they passed through the tournament's stadium.

Yusuke's face changes as he looked at the huge screen outside the stadium.

"Are you guy's fighting with that team?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah and things won't be as easy for us." Yusuke said as he looked at the screen which flashed Toguro's team.

Keiko swallowed. "You want to go inside and watch? It's okay with me, if it would help you fight them."

Yusuke nodded.

Keiko watched Yusuke as he watched the fight end in a matter of minute.

'_He looks terrified.'_ Keiko noticed.

They remained silent as they left the stadium. They walked through the woods again to get back to the hotel. Keiko looked away from Yusuke the whole time.

"You're worried about your fight with him, aren't you?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke stayed quiet.

Keiko faced him. "You know you really shouldn't be with me now. You should train. I'll go back to the hotel and I'll just see you later."

Keiko turned to leave.

"Keiko…" Yusuke whispered.

"What is it Yusuke?" Keiko answered.

"Thanks."

Keiko smiled then left as intended.

"Oh man. I'm still trembling from fear." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"Yusuke!" Genkai said coming out from nowhere.

"Genkai?"

"You're such a big idiot." Genkai said as she placed her hand at her back.

"What is it this time?" Yusuke retorted.

"You'll never be ready for Toguro if you do not unlock your powers. Do something about that." Genkai said as she left.

"Unlock my powers?" Yusuke took a moment's time before remembering. "Whaa! How could I forget?!"

"You idiot!" Botan snapped. "How could you just let her go like that?! Did you really forget?!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here? Have you been eavesdropping again?" Yusuke asked.

"Well that's not important right now! You just missed your chance with her!" Botan screamed.

"Oh no! He hasn't missed his chance! It's only noon! There's a lot we can do!" Kuwabara's eyes glinted with passion. "No, Botan. Nothing's ever too late."

--+

Keiko stood by the tub with only a towel on.

"Well there's nothing else left to do. A soak will be nice. I missed this!" She said to herself as she tiptoed to the tub of warm slightly hot water, naked.

"Here's lunch!" Botan said as she gave Yusuke a tray with two plates.

"In you go!" She said as she pushed him inside their hotel room.

"Good luck!" She winked before she closed the door behind him.

Yusuke gulped. "Sweep her off her feet. How am I supposed to do that? And Keiko knows me all too well. She might think I'm a pervert or something."

"I thought you'd be training with Genkai." Yusuke heard from behind him.

"Keiko?" Yusuke turned to face her, his nose bled.

"So, you're just going to look?"

Yusuke blinked, embarrassed about staring at Keiko who only had a towel on. He turned around.

"I'll go get changed." Keiko said.

Yusuke who gained a little of his composure called after her. "You know you look better with just a towel on!"

"Pervert." Keiko said as she started chewing the food Yusuke brought in for her. Yusuke's head had a three inch high bump on his head, which from a far looked radioactive.

"I was only giving you a compliment." Yusuke explained.

"Thanks for the compliment but no thanks." Keiko said before spooning the rest of her meal.

"I thought you were training. What are you doing here?"

Yusuke's sweat dropped at the back of his head. _'Oh man! How will I get off this?'_

'_Aha!' _An idea finally hit him. _'I know just what to say!'_

"Well you said you were alone so I…" Yusuke blushed. Kuwabara's sweet talk was getting to him.

"So you're here so I won't be left alone?"

He nodded. He looked at her reaction, hoping she'd be appreciative about his effort. She sipped the tea from her cup.

"This is odd though. Everyone seems to have disappeared. Well, except for you." Keiko expressed her thoughts. She knew something was wrong.

Yusuke forced out a laugh.

"So, how are you?" Yusuke grinned, trying to remember Kuwabara's dating tips.

Keiko looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What's up with that?"

Yusuke laughed while in his mind he wanted to kill Kuwabara for talking him into sweet talking.

"Do you need something from me?" Keiko said.

Kuwabara and Botan almost fell from the tree they were perched in.

"Dang! She knows him too well!" Kuwabara said, defeated somewhat.

"I think he should just tell her what he needs from her." Kurama said, surprising Botan and Kuwabara.

"Again, I suggest the fastest way. I think he should just strike her when she least expects it." Hiei said as he leapt to the same branch Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara were at.

All four heard a laugh from a higher branch. They looked up and saw Genkai.

"Genkai!" Botan exclaimed.

"This is fun to watch. It will be nice to make fun of Yusuke after this." Genkai said.

"Hey!" Someone called from below.

They all looked down.

"Shizuru!" Botan waved at her.

Hearts appeared from Kuwabara's eyes. "Yukina!"

Yukina waved at him. Pooh was tucked in Yukina's arms.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Koenma said from out of nowhere.

"Nobody wants to miss this event." Genkai said.

A window snapped open. "Looks like everyone's here." Keiko said as she looked out the window.

Yusuke slapped his hand on his forehead in desperation.

"And I was just getting my video cam ready!" Koenma said, returning to his three-year old form.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Waa! I've been lazy! When was the last time I updated this? LOL. I do hope everyone will forgive me because I just know you guys are such wonderful, patient readers. ^_^() But I will do my best to finish this story so I hope you'll still read every step of the way! Much love! On with the third chapter!

**Chapter 3: Midnight Rendezvous **

After being found out, everyone sat themselves at the Yusuke's hotel room. Everyone just sat and stayed quiet, looking at each other's expressions to communicate whatever was on their minds.

Botan's face read like _'we're dead meat'_.

Kuwabara's face read like _'dang he missed his chance'._

Kurama, Hieh and Genkai's faces looked impenetrable of any thought on the matter whatsoever.

And Yusuke just looked annoyed and ready to beat up Kuwabara.

Koenma was disappointed about not having able to test drive his new camcorder.

While the three girls Shizuru, Yukina and Keiko quietly observed the situation at hand.

It was so quiet that the ticking of the clock was too audible for its own good.

Keiko, uncomfortable about the silence, decided to ask what's on her mind. "So, I guess something's wrong?"

Botan jolted just like a madman who had ten cups of coffee and laughed nervously as she saw Yusuke eyeing her.

Genkai laughed loudly to everyone's surprise. "I've got to hand it to you, Keiko, you are sharp. Yusuke is just undeserving. When you get back to your normal life in Tokyo, look for a new puppy to play with! You're just wasting time rearing an immature juvenile delinquent. That's not the way to live a great life." She continued laughing.

"What did you just call me, old hag?" Yusuke said, standing up in fighting stance.

"Pooh looks like a sick, blue puppy with a beak and mush coming out of his head for his hair, just like his physical reflection. What else should I call you, you idiot?" She said as jumped on his face on her way out of the hotel room.

Yusuke let out his fangs as he protested. "That hag! I do not look like a puppy!"

"Oh Pooh, I'm sure Genkai didn't mean what she said. You're much cuter than Yusuke. In fact, Yusuke's not even cute." Keiko said as she patted the head of the blue creature.

"Pooh is really the reflection of Yusuke isn't he?" Yukina said. "When Yusuke felt bad about Genkai telling him he looked like a puppy, Pooh was instantly in protest too."

Botan's kitty ears popped out of her head. She brought out a microphone out of nowhere and put Pooh and Yusuke on the spotlight. "Pooh is not only the reflection of Yusuke's spiritual power. He is also the embodiment of Yusuke's desires."

"Yusuke's desires?" Yukina blinked.

"Yes, desires. Notice how Pooh is always by Keiko's side!" Botan exclaimed.

Yusuke elbowed her head.

"Ouch that hurt!" Botan shouted.

"Just what do you think are you doing?!" Yusuke said embarrassed.

"Look buddy! I'm just trying to help you." Botan snapped back.

"How is that going to help me?!" Yusuke's face looked distorted.

"What's this?" Keiko said, unsure how to react. She stood up and left the two to squabble on their own. Shizuru puffed her last cigarette and followed Keiko out. Yukina followed the two. And the others in the room just watched Botan and Yusuke fight in annoyance.

"Hey, big mouths. You can stop making noise now. The person who you'd want to hear this has left. I refuse to hear this trash." Hieh said as he lied on the sofa where the three girls sat.

Botan made a face. "You can't even do it yourself and you refuse to have anyone help out. You're hopeless, Yusuke!"

"I'm going to do just fine! You just sit there and watch me defeat Toguro!" Yusuke yelled back at the retreating Botan.

"So you do have a plan. Judging by how today went I'm saying you only have two days left. It's safer if you make your move tomorrow. We don't want you risking a last minute sort of thing." Kuwabara said concerned.

"What plan?" Yusuke grinned.

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the neck and started swinging him around. "Don't you have any priorities?"

"If I were you, I'd go do it when she's asleep. That way she won't know what hit her and you still get what you want." Hieh said with a smirk.

"That's so sneaky. What if Yusuke gets caught?" Kurama asked.

"I do not make other people's problems my own." Hieh answered.

"But that just might work!" Kuwabara said. "It's just like Sleeping Beauty! But a toad kisses the princess in her sleep."

"What did you just call me?" Yusuke came to a realization that he has been by far associated with animals that day but thought about Hieh's idea. "In her sleep huh…that just might work."

It was midnight when Yusuke got up to stage his plans. He reiterated the plan in his head. _'It's that simple. I enter their room through the balcony and just do it and leave quietly and I'll get what I need without being slapped by Keiko.'_

He sneaked out of the bed, careful not to wake his teammates and headed for the balcony. He looked behind him to check if he had woken anyone who might want to eavesdrop. He smiled upon seeing his success. He leapt up into the darkness.

As soon as he left, Kuwabara's eye snapped open an evil laugh in his mind played. _'You're not getting away with this easily_._'_ He stood to follow when he caught gaze of Kurama and Hieh standing before him.

"Took you long enough." Kurama said.

"This should be interesting." Hieh added.

Yusuke finally landed on the girl's room's balcony. He quietly tried to open the window but it was locked.

Botan saw this from her bed and mentally hit herself for forgetting to leave the window unlocked. _'I knew he'd whip up something like this. Sneaky guy.'_

Yusuke was perched on the balcony when Shizuru sleepily got up. Yusuke was startled and leapt to another room's balcony for cover.

Botan was shocked by Shizuru's sudden waking. She watched her as she opened the window, light up a cigarette and smoked.

'_Whoa! Shizuru's timing could never be more perfect!'_

In two minutes, she was done and headed again for bed. Botan positioned herself where she could get a good view of Keiko. Ideas running through her mind like horses as her kitty ears and whiskers made an appearance. After about thirty minutes, Botan was getting impatient. _'He's really making sure that Shizuru's asleep. Get it over with already Yusuke! I also need my beauty sleep!'_

At that moment, Yusuke appeared in the window sill. Blood sloshed through his veins. _'This is it.'_ He thought. _'It's now or never.'_

He took a creaky stepped and looked through each of the beds, sweating in paranoia. _'Okay so which bed is she in? Ah found it.'_

With his lightning speed he got to her bedside in a fraction of a second, bumping into the bedside table though. He looked around again, paranoia written in his face. Botan shut her eyes in time not to get caught.

Yusuke gave out a sigh. His heart beat faster as he looked at Keiko's face. _'Come on just get on with it already. It's just one quick blow and it'll be over before you know it. And she'll never find out.'_ He thought, trying to cheer himself. But he turned into a rock after taking a step closer.

'_Yusuke of all times to chicken out!'_ Botan thought.

Yusuke stood there for another couple of minutes still gathering his courage. When he finally had enough built up on his chest, he knelt beside her and slowly leaned closer to her lips. It was almost there when…

Keiko stirred.

Yusuke was in panic and stood up and placed himself against the wall, as if it would camouflage his presence in their room.

Botan has not taken in a breath in all the excitement and the sudden withdrawal from it almost killed her. _'This is so frustrating. I wish I could've pushed him and get the dirty deed done already.'_

When certain that she was asleep, Yusuke moved back again into his place before Keiko stirred.

'_Oh good! He's getting more aggressive! Go Yusuke!'_ Botan cheered him on in her mind.

Yusuke leaned closer and closer when suddenly…

The lights went on…

"Yusuke?" Yukina blinked.

Botan sat up in her bed in frustration. "Why don't you just do it already!"

"Do what?" Yusuke felt the breath of the girl who spoke.

Keiko sat up in her bed and noticed how close Yusuke and her face were.

Yusuke's cheek flushed but was paralyzed in shock. "Uh… Keiko… it's not what you think!"

"Pervert!" Keiko shouted as she executed her super slap.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Hieh who were in a nearby tree talked among themselves about the situation.

"It looks like your plan didn't go as well as you'd hope, Hieh." Kurama said, laughing a little.

"It wasn't the plan but the idiot who executed it." Hieh commented.

"My plan didn't work. Hieh's plan didn't work. Urameshi is hopeless." Kuwabara said.

"I still think telling her about it is the best option." Kurama said.

"Like he'd ask something for something like that, that insolent fool." Genkai said.

"Genkai!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "We didn't even sense that you're here."

"We did, you didn't. Stupid." Hieh said.

"What was that?!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"I had to put a spiritual barrier around us so that Yusuke won't feel our presence but he is still a disgrace." Genkai said.

"Looks like this tree is useful for these purposes (eavesdropping). Maybe I should have placed a hidden camera in the room. I should have known Yusuke to pull out something like this." Koenma said.

"Why everyone's here!" Kuwabara said.

"Why isn't this touching? My own support group." Yusuke appeared in front Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's sweat dropped.

"Oh and Kuwabara, you owe me a knuckle sandwich." Yusuke said as he pounded his fists together.

"Why me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because you're the only one left." Yusuke smirked.

Kuwabara scanned his companions but found them gone and then a loud shriek of pain was heard.

In the girls' room, Yukina heard Kuwabara's voice. "Isn't that Kuwabara just now?" She asked Shizuru.

"Moral lesson for today Yukina" Shizuru said as she lighted a cigarette. "If you do something sneaky… don't get caught doing it."

"Oh."

**-- TBC**

**A/n: **Oh how I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope it's the same for you guys! Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ because if I were the owner… there would've been a sequel by now. WAHAHAHA!!!

**Man-to-Man **

_Chapter 4_

Yusuke got up from his bed, grumpy. He was physically exerted and stressed from all the dreams he had in his sleep.

'_Even my dreams are picking on me about this whole mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.'_

He suddenly remembered how it felt the first time around. It was two minutes to midnight when Keiko arrived in the apartment his mom rented after fire broke out in their old house. He was floating in mid-air cheering her on and the next thing he knew he felt warm lips against his. He blushed at the thought and how he never seemed to look at her in the same way after that. He felt a sense of respect for her. She was not just his playmate anymore and he found that flipping her skirt was not as fun as having his first kiss with her. He was in denial though. He sometimes thought of that kiss out of the blue and in a desperate attempt to divert his attention he would think about how her uniform fit her perfectly.

Yusuke had gone up of his bed, yawning and stretching as he walked toward the television remote control.

'_Alright… TV should do it.'_ He thought as he pressed the ON button. Much to his dismay, there was nothing on TV that would not remind him of his impending predicament.

The channel it opened to was a romance flick with a couple about to kiss.

Yusuke's eyes almost popped out at finding the scene. With agitation, he transferred channels with the remote slipping in his hands like fish.

'_This sounds safe enough.'_ He thought as he landed on a boxing drama. To his dismay though, after the match was over, a woman ran towards the champion rewarding him with a juicy kiss.

Yusuke blinked at the scene and decided TV was not for him and cursed under his breath for having such luck of being reminded of something he wished to push aside in his memory if he could… which he couldn't.

'_Damn all these…Even in leisure. Give me a break.'_

He would rather train with Genkai that day but he knew he would get his butt kicked for not properly prioritizing things. He knew what she would say _'You dimwit. Your spirit energy will be kept immobile in your body and fighting you will be like swatting a fly blindfolded. You know what you need to do. When you do I'll let you have your ass kicked in a fair fight.'_

Yusuke sighed. Things were not going well for him. He left his room to find a place to think about how he will get out of such situation.

"Me in the beach… What's wrong with my life these days?" Yusuke muttered under his breath as he sat himself enjoying the view. It was a cloudy day and the winds picked up a nice cool breeze to his face.

"A bit sentimental, are you Yusuke?" Yusuke heard someone say from behind him. He raised a hand to greet his former competition. There stood Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Toya .

"Hey guys!" He stood to greet them.

"Anxious for the big fight?" Toya asked.

Yusuke scratched his right cheek. "Well, you can say that."

Chu went close to his face, shocking Yusuke. "I know that look on your face." Chu went on observing with a hand on his chin. Yusuke felt dizzy just having to smell the booze he has just taken.

"What?" Rinku asked, impatient.

"It's not like Yusuke to be anxious before a fight. If I didn't know any better, I think he'd be excited over the fight with Toguro. But this look on his face is different." Chu pressed on.

"I thought you knew what it meant. You're just making guesses. Stick to your booze." Rinku added.

"Aha! I know what it is!" Chu exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him in anticipation and when he dropped the bomb, Yusuke knew there was more room for banter.

"It's a girl isn't it?!" Chu laughed maniacally.

Yusuke felt to the ground as if a boulder landed on him from the sky.

"A girl?" Rinku blinked.

"Oh you mean that girl we saw the other day with him?" Jin asked.

"What's her name again? Funny girl, brown hair, pretty face. She looks like a girl of character. Yusuke has chosen well." Chu grinned.

"You know Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he picked himself to the ground.

"You runt! You introduced us!" Chu answered.

"In his sleep. I don't think he remembers." Toya said with his hands on his nape.

"If I remember right it goes like this _'Aww Keiko that hurt. Stop treating me like a baby all the time. I'm not a kid anymore!'_ or something like that." Jin imitated.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "My life is officially over."

The four gave out a loud laugh.

"So what seems to be the problem, mate?" Chu asked. "Got into a big fight with lady love?"

"Well, it's more than that. My strength for the next match depends on it." Yusuke balled his fist.

He explained the predicament to them.

"A kiss? That's disgusting." Rinku said as he entertained the idea in his head.

"Well it's not like that! There must be a better way of putting it." Yusuke scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"You're a child, Rinku. We do not expect you to understand this kind of thing. Leave it to the older boys, would you?" Chu said.

"Bet you haven't kissed anyone just as well. Who'll be interested with alcohol breath here?" Rinku said and got a big punch on his head.

"It is a very difficult predicament though." Toya commented.

"You have to do something soon. We don't want to be siding on the loser team for the next match." Jin laughed in an attempt to pressure Yusuke, which was successful.

"So how many days have you got to finish this little mission?" Chu asked.

"Well, I've got until tomorrow. Either that or I'm toast. Right now, being toasted seems like the better option." Yusuke resigned to the idea.

"Well, mate your lady love seems like a nice girl. She'd understand if you explain to her the gravity of the situation. And it does help to get one of those ego-boosting charges before the fight. Happy thoughts, indeed." Chu grinned.

"Well, you don't know Keiko. If I tell her that, she'll think I'm a pervert or something and slap me again just like last night." Yusuke explained.

"Last night?" Jin's ears perked.

Chu blinked. "What happened last night? So did you guys get naughty?"

"Stop that will yah!" Yusuke said as he wrestled with Chu.

"Why don't you just get drunk and be forward about it to her? Once the deed is done, girl can't do anything about it!" Chu laughed.

"Maybe if you have someone who she finds reliable say it to her maybe she'd reconsider." Toya suggested but was not earshot for Yusuke to hear.

A sweat drop formed behind Jin and Toya's head as they watched Chu and Yusuke wrestled while Chu made kiss sounds.

"Girls?" Rinku said as he watched the duo battle it out comically. "I never want to grow up."

**-- TBC**

**A/n: **I just love Chu and his alcoholic ways. WAHAHA! Love all four of them… Chu, Rinku, Toya and Jin! I just had to make them a part of all these! HAHA!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Needless to say… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I'll be writing the next chapter soon.

I hope I don't get that lazy to wait for another year to continue. WAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Halooo there! I finally got in the mood to write the fifth chapter! Yay for me! My bum bum bee bum bum days are actually starting to make tiny productive progresses! I'd like to apologize to you guys. I have misspelled Hiei's name into Hieh. If he were a real person, he might have slit my throat by now. ^^;; I don't even want to think about it! Thank you to the reader-reviewer who pointed this out. I'm sorry I forgot your name but I appreciate your help. And yes, proofreading!

Okay, enough blabbering. The fifth chapter… (drum roll…)

I do not own Yuyu Hakusho because if I did, like someone said (forgot who again) there'd be more Yusuke-Keiko moments in the series plus… Keiko won't be thought of a burden of any sort like some people think! She'd even have a secret dark past that will surprise everyone and she'd kick ass like everyone else. LOL!

But I don't own it so I resort to fan fiction. Peace! (^_^)

**Kurama's Director Stint!**

_Chapter 5_

"I don't care if he dies in battle against Toguro. But my relations with him in this tournament can very well tarnish the reputation I have easily acquired. I'd hate to waste my time killing useless weaklings just to prove that point again." Hiei said as he sensed the presence of Kurama in the boulder in which he was standing.

"You do know that there is a prize for each competitor in the winning team, Hiei. Are you not interested in making a wish?" Kurama said as he smiled. He knew exactly what to say to Hiei in times like such.

Hiei gritted his teeth. "You are here to make an abominable request. Make it quick before I change my mind."

Kurama smiled. The first step to his plan was a success and if Yusuke's luck would work as it had in the past, he was pretty sure the rest of the steps would be easier. Or so he was hoping.

**~o~**

Hiei grumbled to himself as he ran to the location of Yusuke's spiritual energy. He tried to remember what Kurama said.

"_This is what I need you to do. I need you to knock Yusuke unconscious with this."_ He raised a lychee-looking thing in front of Hiei's face. _"You'll need to crush it before Yusuke and make sure he inhales it. But be wary, you should not inhale it yourself or else you can get caught in a story you should not be a part of."_

"_What exactly are you planning with this?" _Hiei asked, shooting a glare at the redhead.

"_A spark of interest. Should I tell you of my plan?"_ Kurama asked teasing the demon before him who was suddenly interested in the affairs of the humans he supposedly despised so much.

"_I couldn't care less."_ Hiei retorted.

"_Very well. I'll tell you." _Kurama said sheepishly. _"This will help Yusuke with his predicament. The moment you knock Yusuke out with this, I will do the same with Keiko. I will manipulate this seed with my powers to create a dream world for the both of them in the way I have imagined it. There will only be two ways to get out of this dream world. One is if the pre-condition is fulfilled. The second is if one hour has elapsed. I hope that's enough time for him to do what must be done."_

"_But if I understand right, both their physical bodies should be present to be able to transfer the energy. It's a pretty neat trick Kurama but I saw what happened the first time around and the physical body is a requirement!"_ Botan said out of nowhere.

"_You have expert hearing, Botan."_ Kurama said as he acknowledged the presence of the blue-haired cheerful grim reaper.

"_Well Kurama, my hearing is selective. It's only attracted to juicy news such as this!"_ Botan said proud of that trait.

"_Like a fly is attracted to dung."_ Hiei commented.

Botan's sweat dropped. If it had been Yusuke or Kuwabara, it would have been easy for her to smack them but Hiei's different. He'd really torture her so she kept her mouth shut.

"_That is a good query though, Botan. But I don't think you understand the nature of the power of this seed. Calling it a dream world may have been misleading. So let me correct myself. I can manipulate this seed to create a new dimension according to my imagined setting where both body and soul can exist. But I can only hold it for an hour. The only way to get out under an hour is if they successfully accomplish the condition I have placed."_ Kurama explained.

"_Manipulating humans against their wills, you're more cutthroat than I thought Kurama."_ Hiei drew out an evil smile.

"_Against their wills? Well, I'm not sure about that." _Kurama said.

"_So the setting, what's it like?" _Botan pressed.

Hiei snapped out of his reverie as he found his target, sulking alone by the seashore. Hiei with his lightning speed emerged beside Yusuke in a split second.

"Hey Hiei." Yusuke said in a serious tone. "What brings you here? If it's about releasing Genkai's powers, don't even think about bringing it up."

Hiei just glared at him.

"Okay. I guess bringing it up is better than you glaring at me like that." Yusuke continued with his monologue when Hiei brought a pale fleshy small round thing to his face.

Yusuke blinked. "You're giving me a lychee?"

Hiei crushed it to his face and Yusuke was out in a moment. Hiei had a bored dull look on his face and was about to leave when he passed out himself.

**~o~**

Kurama smiled as he sensed the energies of his two teammates calm down as if in deep sleep. "Well… well… everything's going as well as planned."

--- TBC

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'm going to write the next one soon! Review review review! Thanks a bunch!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** Hey guys! Me again! (LMAO) I'd like to thank my two best moral supporters for this story! I've just written the chapter last night and when I woke up to check up on my mail, both have already posted a review! My heartfelt thanks to D101-fox version and inu-yusukekaiba102 for their support! I hope you enjoy this coz this chapter is for the both of yah! Yay for wonderful reader-reviewers! But before the chapter…

**I do not own Yu yu Hakusho! **

**Bartender **

Chapter 6

Hiei looked at his surroundings. He was trapped in a counter in a dark place filled with teens in the oddest-looking clothes he's ever seen in his life. He reached out for his sword and found that he was dressed in unusual fashion himself. It was not far from his black and white drapes but he was definitely uncomfortable. He felt as if he was being suffocated. And upon reaching for his sword, his surprise was even more evident when he took hold of a small knife instead.

"Well don't just stand there! Start slicing up those lemons for the cocktails!" A big-bellied man said upon coming up to him.

"Who are you to order me around?" Hiei said as he shot a glare at the man who was a foot taller than him.

"Little punk. I'm your boss! Now get started. These kids won't be dancing like crazy without a little booze." The man whispered before laughing. "Now get going before I fire you."

'_I should like to slit this human's throat and this small knife is enough to shut that ugly laugh of his.'_ Hiei tried to track down the spiritual energy of Kurama who was playing puppeteer of the situation. _'But Kurama dies first.'_

~o~

"That can't be good! Hiei's in there?!" Botan panicked as she and Kurama walk back into the hotel to search for Keiko.

"On the contrary, Botan, I think Hiei will be a lot of help." Kurama said calmly. "Hiei will be like an assurance. Supposing Yusuke does not move accordingly as planned, at least we have one of our allies inside the dimension to force a move out of him."

"But what makes you think he'll help Yusuke out in this kind of situation. I can hardly imagine Hiei to be a romantic!" Botan snapped, worried.

"And that's exactly what makes him so important." Kurama smiled.

"I still don't see the logic behind this one. But you're the smart one so we'll just have to trust you." Botan said regaining her composure.

"Oh there you are Botan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A girl called a few steps away from the redhead and the grim reaper.

"Well, if it isn't the character we wanted to see." Kurama whispered.

~o~

Yusuke blinked. He was in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He judged his reflection and had question marks jumping jacking around his head.

"A suit?"

Yusuke tried to recall the last thing he did.

"Oh yeah… I was at the beach thinking about what I should do about…" A sigh escaped him.

"So this is a dream huh? Funny it feels real." He said as he loosened his neck tie. "The heat wearing this one feels real too. I guess that's what you get for being spiritually aware. You feel like you're in reality even in your dreams. Some crap bonus for being a spirit detective."

He slicked his hair back. "Well I can't stay here forever. Might as well get this dream over with and to catch up on some training too." He said as he cracked his knuckles, almost confident that he would be getting in a fight in a matter of minutes in his dream.

When he went out of the bathroom, he found himself in a huge room and throngs of teenagers who he was not familiar with. He shot a glare at the boys who felt like they want a fight.

"What the hell. Is this prom or something?" Yusuke muttered under his breath. "Those bozos don't even have a date because they've got those stupid looks on their faces. I swear it'll look different after I'm through with them."

He was about to give the throng a piece of his mind when something in the bar counter caught his eye. He walked towards it with utmost interest and confusion. He sat at the bar and was faced by the bartender.

"There's no Bloody Mary here but I'll gladly provide you a drink of your own blood if you disturb my solitude any further than you already have." The short bartender said.

Yusuke blinked. "Hiei?"

Yusuke looked at him closely. "Hey! So I see you're here! I barely recognized you without your hair up. If you hadn't talked I would've thought you were just an ordinary bartender!"

Yusuke continued laughing. "Man, you look weird with your hair down and in a ponytail! What's up with that? Hair wax shortage?!"

Hiei gritted his teeth and leapt out of the counter. "You talk too much detective. If you're going to talk to me, talk to me with your fists."

"Now that's the training I'm talking about!" Yusuke leapt backward to prepare for his fighting stance when he hit someone behind him.

Yusuke glanced back and knelt to help that person up. When his attention was drawn into the person's legs. _'Wow. I think I've just hit a jackpot!'_

"Yusuke?" The person said as she stood up from her fall. Whatever reality was at that very moment.

Yusuke looked up to the face of the person he accidentally hit from his kneeling position. "Ke… Keiko?" Yusuke asked stupidly. Then went back staring at her legs and started to make his eyes crawl up.

DOUBLE SUPER SLAP!

"Yusuke! You jerk!" Keiko said after hitting him. The crowd turned their attention to them. Embarrassed, Keiko pulled an unconscious Yusuke out of the ballroom and settled him in a sofa just outside the ballroom and sat beside him.

Keiko heaved a sigh. "I should control my temper better in situations like that."

Suddenly Yusuke resurrected from his almost comatose state and stared at Keiko.

"What?" She asked.

Yusuke showed a huge grin. "You sure hit hard even in my dreams! Man, if this weren't a dream I'd be in hospital for days!" He said as he happily massaged his sore cheeks.

Keiko glared at him. _'Although… this doesn't feel like a dream at all…'_ Keiko thought as she massaged her hands. _'The sensation in my hand feels so real.'_

"So what's with the dress?" Yusuke asked as he comically inspected her with a hand in his chin.

"Dress?" Keiko asked not realizing what she was wearing.

She was wearing a tamed yellow halter dress, flowing just below her knees. It exposed half of her back. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a small white tropical flower tucked beneath it. 

Keiko's cheeks colored. "I guess you can go all out in dreams."

Keiko looked back at Yusuke. Yusuke blinked in confusion.

"I never thought I'd see you wear a suit." Yusuke looked away to hide the shyness that suddenly overcome him. "You look good."

Yusuke turned to face her and caught her smile at him. After a few seconds, he found himself staring at her glossed lips. His heart skipped a bit.

'_What the hell's happening?'_ Yusuke thought, gulping.

"Ah! A ghost!" Yusuke shouted to divert Keiko's attention.

Keiko didn't even budge. "I don't sense those types of things, remember?"

Yusuke gave a nervous laugh. _'Smarty pants. Man, that stupid ordeal for awakening my powers is taking its toll even in my dreams.' _He glanced at Keiko and remembered what Chu had told him.

"_Why don't you just get drunk and be forward about it to her? Once the deed is done, the girl can't do anything about it!"_

"So what do we do now?" Keiko asked.

Chu's words played in Yusuke's head again. _"Why don't you just get drunk and be forward about it to her? Once the deed is done, the girl can't do anything about it!" _

'_Well it really wouldn't help if I do it in a dream… but I guess I should train myself for it. This is more bothersome than one of Genkai's sick training sessions.'_ Yusuke thought as Keiko looked at him for his answer.

"We should go back in." Yusuke said, praying hard he'd live to tell about what he was planning to do.

~o~

"Isn't there a way to see what's happening?" Botan shrieked in envy.

"I'd pay to watch Urameshi get all warm and fuzzy!" Kuwabara said.

"Let me remind you, shall Yusuke find out about all this, there's a chance that we won't be fighting in the finals. We'd all be dead by then." Kurama joked.

"Well at least give us a lowdown on what's happening inside!" Kuwabara demanded.

"No, can do." Kurama was firm about it. Then he gave out a laugh. "Well, I suppose I can tell you this much. He hasn't realized that they are just trapped in my illusion-created dimension and he's not denying his severe attraction toward Keiko in the way he is acting now."

Kuwabara's nose had a blood waterfall as he imagined Keiko wearing a tight playboy girl outfit with a whip in hand with Yusuke following her like a dog.

Shizuru and Botan beat Kuwabara into a pulp.

"Of course, I didn't mean it in the way Kuwabara thought." Kurama explained, worried about his life.

"Serves you right! How can you think of something like that?!" Botan lunged at him angrily.

"Playing with kids' hormones…" Shizuru said as she lighted a cigarette after dropping Kuwabara in the floor. "This should be interesting."

"Hormones?" Yukina asked innocently.

"That will be hard to explain." Shizuru said; sweat dropping from behind her head.

~o~

Hiei watched as Keiko and Yusuke entered the hall again. In the world he was in, he was not a jagan master or a swordsman. He was what they call a bartender. He was surrounded by bottles of alcohol. Its smell was overwhelming and he has discovered through context clues that a bar tender was supposed to mix the bottle contents together.

"Vodka… Gin… Brandy… Feh…"

For a lack of better things to do, he took a glass water vase beside him that was meant for the tips he would get and poured all three bottles' contents together. The teens around him saw what he did and gulped and whispered among themselves that they would stay away from the bar if they don't want to experience the worst hangover ever.

"Hey Hiei! Give me a shot will yah?" He heard the spirit detective say. Yusuke was well aware that he was not yet of age to drink. _'Who cares? It's a damn dream anyway. What's the worst that can happen anyway?'_

"You're just in time detective." Hiei handed him the vase.

"Is this normal?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the vase full of who-knows-what. _'I don't remember mom drinking anything close to this.'_

"What's wrong, detective? Scared?" Hiei challenged.

"You're not talking to me, right Hiei?" Yusuke said as he held the vase in his hand. "Coz scared isn't in my vocabulary."

~o~

Kurama's face darkened.

"What's wrong now?" Kuwabara asked, dumbfounded that Kurama can look that way.

Kurama forced out a laugh. "I may have overestimated Hiei's role in this."

~o~

"I see the dimwit has smart ass friends." An old voice said.

"I gotta hand it to Kurama, he is very creative." Another voice answered.

"Let's see if that boy can get as lucky as he did when he defeated Rando."

"Either way… we win this round."

~o~

**- TBC**

**A/n: **WAHAHAHA! Let me know what you think! Review review review! *wink wink*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** I'm sorry it took me ages before I can update this one. I've been feeling so uninspired lately. I've been thinking it'd be better if I just thought it up and forget about writing it entirely. Haha! But I do know this one thing, I have to finish this fan fic! Because if I don't, you wouldn't trust me to finish my next stories – if there will be any. Haha!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu yu Hakusho, my stories wouldn't be called a fan fic. ^____________^

**Cool**

_Chapter 7_

Yusuke eyed the oversized shot glass handed to him by the demon bandit turned bartender. It smelled of all things familiar to him. If there was anyone knowledgeable about the smell of these things, he is just the person. He lived with it everyday of his life and he had to thank his mother for it, although not graciously. But sniffing it in the air is different from actually downing the concoction which was suspicious beyond comprehension. He was not one to suspect or think of his actions before leaping but this particular shot glass has pushed him to giving things much more thought.

Hiei eyed the detective. "Enough buying time, detective." He challenged.

"I got it." Yusuke said as he glared at his fiery teammate. _'Well, I just have to get this over as soon as possible – dream or no dream.'_

Meanwhile, Keiko stood watching. She was parched. _'This is a really realistic dream. I can even feel my throat dry up. I should probably get a drink.'_ She looked at Yusuke who held a glass in his hand.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called and in a moment's time, the shot glass Yusuke held disappeared from his hand.

Yusuke blinked and his face darkened as he watched the brunette drink the contents of the shot glass. _'Oh no!'_

"Ahh… that was refreshing." Keiko said after she finished drinking the cold concoction.

Yusuke blinked. _'Well she looks okay. I didn't know she can handle drinks well.'_ He thought when suddenly he saw Keiko start swaying from side to side. "Yusuke, what was that drink? Why is the world spinning… round and round and round and…" She said with a happy expression on her face.

Yusuke's sweat dropped. _'I spoke too soon.'_

"Yu-su-ke…" Keiko lisped as she went forward to him. Yusuke caught her just in time to break her fall.

"Oi… don't move about so much!" Yusuke said as her head softly landed on his chest.

A blush crept on Yusuke's cheek when Keiko's hand found a way to his nape. "A…ah…ah… Keiko…?"

~o~

"That's it, Yusuke! An opening! Go for it!" Kurama said. "There's no better time than now!"

"What's happening, Kurama?" Botan said wide-eyed.

Everyone looked at him expecting him to explain. He sat down on the sofa and was crowded by everyone.

"Keiko's inching closer to him." Kurama said in a serious tone.

Kuwabara's nose bled while a cloud of envy hung above his head. He whispered to Kurama. "How close?"

"So close, victory is just a centimeter away." Kurama answered.

"He did it!" Kuwabara shouted while the ocean waves crashed against the rocks in the background.

~o~

'_What's going to happen now?' _Yusuke asked himself as his heart beat at an amazing speed. _'I am not prepared for this. This might be a dream but it's too… Aaaah I can't do this!'_

He looked at the Keiko who was leaning against him for support and remembered what he should do. Steam had come out of his ears. His head spun from so much steam.

"Yu… su… ke…" Keiko mumbled again.

"Wha… what is it?" Yusuke asked nervously, fidgeting while at it.

"I… I…" Keiko began stuttering. Yusuke gulped. "I think I'm going to throw up."

~o~

A flush can be heard in the bathroom and after a few moments Yusuke comes out carrying Keiko on his back.

'_That was really a close call.'_ Yusuke thought.

Keiko mumbled.

"Oi, how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked.

"Sleepy." Keiko said straight-forwardly.

"Let's get out of here. Fresh air will do you good." Yusuke said as he walked out of the hotel door. He felt Keiko nod in his back.

"Oi Keiko…" Yusuke said as he walked towards the nearby park.

"Mmm???" Keiko muttered tiredly.

"Don't drink with anyone else…" Yusuke finished.

"What are you saying? I'm not drunk." Keiko asked her eyes closed.

"Yeah yeah you're not drunk and I'm not carrying you on my back." Yusuke said sarcastically. _'You're not exactly light you know.'_ He thought, annoyed.

"You're so weird…" Keiko whispered to his ear.

"That's it! Forget what I said earlier! Don't drink ever!" Yusuke fumbled angrily. "You're not cute at all."

"Yusuke…" Keiko said with an overwhelming angry aura surrounding her enough to burn Yusuke. She tightened her arm's grip on his shoulders. "What did you say again?"

Yusuke laughed nervously. "You are the cutest person there is. Hahahaha!" Her grip loosened and Yusuke sighed one of relief. _'I thought I was a goner.'_ He thought as he gasped for air.

From his peripheral vision, he saw that she was pleased with his last comment. _'Maybe I'll play along with this…'_

"Keiko… is the cutest one there is!" Yusuke said, teasing her.

A blush crept on her face, embarrassed by his words. "Stop it Yusuke. You idiot! What are you saying now!?"

"Well, you can repay the favor and say 'Yusuke is the most handsome guy in the world!'" Yusuke said trying his hand at manipulating her.

"I don't want to." Keiko muttered back.

'_I can't believe this girl. She's drunk and all that and yet she's still sharp. I told her she's cute for nothing. What a waste. I should've just kept my mouth shut.'_ Yusuke thought.

"To me… Yusuke is different. He's an idiot, a pervert, a jerk who likes picking fights and is a totally irresponsible person." Keiko said.

Yusuke glared. _'How about I feel you up? How would you like that?'_

"But in reality… he's a really caring person. He's just not extravagant about it and he'll even say things he doesn't mean because he's always trying to look cool. He's really a dork because of the way he thinks." Keiko laughed quietly. "But even though he's like that… I've always thought he was cool."

Yusuke's eyes softened. "I didn't know that you thought I was cool. You've always scolded me when you have the chance so I thought maybe… you think I'm stupid just as everyone else says."

He looked up the sky. There were stars all over it. Then suddenly he noticed the background fading away.

'_I must be waking up and it was a good dream too.'_ Yusuke thought.

"Oi Keiko… I hope you're not pretending to be asleep because if you are… I'll have to take back what I am about to say." He smiled. "I think you're really cool too."

To be continued…

~o~

**A/n:** Wow! This is not what I expected from this chapter. Is it too waffy? O_____________o Ack. Oh well. Please review! See you in the next chapter! ~3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** Hahaha a fast comeback from me! I surprised myself here! I hope you enjoy the story. We're drawing closer to the end so bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own my crazy imagination! Hahaha ^_________^

**Resolve**

_Chapter 8_

"WHAT!!!" Yusuke screamed at group he was faced with.

They were in the girls' room and have decided to seat themselves comfortably at the sofa before discussing with Yusuke what had just happened.

"Calm down, Yusuke. I can explain." The redhead said, quite discomposed himself at the overreaction of the younger spirit detective.

"Kurama! I thought you were better than this! I thought we were friends! How could you betray me?" Yusuke said, his public speaker side getting the better of him.

"Feh." The demon bandit remarked at the impertinence his teammate.

"You're no better, Hiei! How could you be party to something like this?" Yusuke said, feeling all the more tag-teamed.

"If you weren't taking all the time to do what you have to do, Kurama and I wouldn't be moved to action. You're despicable. You don't even realize the consequences of the next fight. Or maybe you should hand over Toguro to me." Hiei glared.

"Don't think about it, Hiei. Toguro…" Yusuke muttered under his breath. "…is mine."

"Then act like you deserve it, detective." Hiei glared.

"So what are you planning on doing now, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, worried. "You know, it'd be better if you got on with it as soon as possible. Tomorrow will be too late. You should have enough time to test your powers. You'll need time to control it if starts out to be too much for you."

"I guess it leaves me without any choice. I'd just have to tell her straight out. I knew it would come to this. So I've been practicing how I should say it." Yusuke said with a gleaming smile.

"Practice?" Question marks popped in Kuwabara's head.

"If I say it wrong, I'll be sure to get slapped and I won't get any closer to her from then onwards. So I only have one-shot to do this. And so I have devised the perfect script to go along with it!" Yusuke said with so much resolve, Kurama thought of clapping to applaud his energy.

"So what are you planning to say to her, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Yusuke motioned him to come closer. Kuwabara willfully did so. But what he thought would be interesting turned out to be a painful bump on his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He said as he took Yusuke by the collar.

"Mind your own business, you butthead!" Yusuke said, glaring at the orange-haired boy.

"Oh I get it! You're going to threaten her if she doesn't do it! Even for you, that's low!" Kuwabara said. "I won't allow it for I am Kuwabara… the refuge of crestfallen angels, ladies' man!"

"As if I can do that!" Yusuke bared his fangs at the taller boy. "And I told you didn't I? I plan on telling Keiko everything!"

Botan was making signals behind Yusuke. Kurama looked at her and didn't even understand what she was trying to say.

"Tell me what, Yusuke?" The brunette asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Yusuke flung in the air in surprise and landed beside Kurama in the sofa.

"Ke… Keiko???" Yusuke laughed nervously. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just now." Keiko answered then yawned.

"By the way, how are you feeling Keiko?" Kurama asked, a little bit guilty after putting her through something she thought all the while was only a dream.

"My head and body feels a little heavy. I've been wondering why." Keiko replied, wondering why Kurama would have asked such.

Kurama's sweat dropped. "I prepared tea for you. It should make it all better in no time. It's medicinal." He said as he stood up to prepare a cup for Keiko.

"Kurama sure is making up for what happened earlier." Shizuru commented in between a lit cigarette.

"Making up for what?" Keiko asked just as she took the tea cup from Kurama.

Shizuru gave a nervous wide smile. "Ah Keiko, you sure have sharp ears, don't you? Never mind what I said. Drink your tea. You should feel better after it." She laughed nervously.

"Oh. But…" Keiko stared into the contents of the tea cup. "Why is everyone acting like there is something I don't know?"

Everyone turned to stone and not a sound was heard except for Yukina.

"I noticed that too." Yukina added.

"I can positively assure you that there is absolutely nothing to hide, right guys?" Botan tried acting innocent.

Yusuke hit Botan in the head. "You just made us more suspicious than ever!"

Botan meowed. "I was just trying to help."

Koenma stood unnoticed in the pack in his teenage form and confronted Keiko, who has just sipped the tea Kurama had prepared for her. "I'd hate to get involved with this kind of affair but I believe my intervention is greatly needed in this situation. Keiko, Yusuke has something to tell you in private and he prefers to do it at the rooftop."

Yusuke fell on the floor. _'So straightforward…'_

"How could you decide that on your own, Pacifier-breath?!" Yusuke blurted out at Koenma though it turned out that everyone except for him was left in the room. Yusuke blinked. "Where'd everyone go?"

A note with heart confetti flew down on his nose and it read.

'See you at the rooftop! Don't let us down!'

Koenma

"These guys…" Yusuke crushed the note in his hand. "… you'll pay!!!" He said as he sprinted to the rooftop.

~o~

"How are the preparations going?" Koenma said as he stood in the rooftop.

"Everything is going as planned." The ogre replied saluting to him.

"Now, now, Keiko if you can just stand here by the sunset." Koenma said as she pulled the unknowing girl.

"What exactly is this?" Keiko asked, confused more than ever. "What exactly does Yusuke have to tell me?"

Koenma held both Keiko's shoulders. "I ask you in behalf of the Urameshi team, as their team owner, to be strong Keiko. Everything now depends on you."

"De… depends on me?" Keiko gasped. "But… I don't know what I can do for…"

Genkai fell by her side. "Apparently, there are a lot of things that only you can do. Don't ever question your value." She said with a crinkly smile.

"Genkai… What do you mean?" Keiko asked appalled by her words.

"We'll let the moron explain all this. He's almost here." Genkai said before leaping in the air and disappearing in the orange rays of the setting sun.

"Everyone! Places!" Koenma called out.

Keiko spun and found that she was alone. "Ahh… what am I supposed to do here?"

Then the door to the rooftop swung open.

~o~

"Ah, it's begun." Botan said from above the two teens.

"Koenma, I never knew you were capable of this." Kurama said to the Prince of spirit world.

Koenma let out a laugh.

"This is amazing though we're suspended in mid-air I can still hear what's going on down there." Kuwabara observed.

"I'm pretty knowledgeable with these kinds of things. Everything is accessible to me that's why I can adjust the lighting, sound, angle and focus. How else can I watch my underlings fight for the good of the three worlds?" Koenma said proudly.

"Here's the remote." The ogre said as he handed the prince his favorite gadget of all.

"Thank you, Ogre. Now let's begin the show! I call it… Yusuke's Spring Time!" Koenma announced. "Now for the background music!"

"It looks like Koenma prepared for this production." Shizuru whispered in Botan's ear.

Botan laughed nervously. "He's always been one to take revenge in the oddest ways."

"Revenge?" Yukina asked.

"I believe he's doing it to punish Yusuke for calling him 'toddler' all the time." Kurama smiled.

"But isn't this too much?" Kuwabara asked. "Not that I'll have anything to complain. I'm a real man and I am never embarrassed to confess my feelings for Yukina anytime."

Kurama gave a sheepish look at Hiei. "So you see Hiei, you shouldn't mess with Koenma or else he might slip a secret you wouldn't want anyone else find out. Not that you have one."

Hiei glared at Kurama. "What am I even doing here?"

Genkai looked at the proceedings at the screen Koenma had set up in front of them for everyone's convenience, or rather his. _'I hope you do not take this test lightly Yusuke. Even though it looks like it's a prank, it is meant to make you realize something… something that sets you apart from Toguro.'_

~o~

Yusuke entered the rooftop and found Keiko turn to face him, her back was on the setting sun. A blush crept on his cheeks as he looked at Keiko's features which, was even more softened by the orange rays of the sun. He was about to get caught up in the moment when he heard a love song play in the background.

Yusuke's face turned red from anger, steam coming out of his nose. _'I swear I'll kill them when this is over.'_

TBC…

~o~

**A/n: **Chapter 8 done… Don't know how many more to go! Keep reading! I promise to update sooner. Pinky swear! Don't foget to review! Ja~!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** Surprise! Another update! Ack… my head aches. But my head will explode if I don't write this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. We all wish we did though. Haha! ^___________^

**Blunder**

_Chapter 9_

"Uh… Ke… Ke… Keiko…" Yusuke stammered as Keiko gave him an annoyed look.

"What's this I'm hearing that you have something to tell me?" Keiko said as she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Well?"

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Well, it's a long long story."

"Then shorten it." Keiko said straightforwardly.

Yusuke's sweat dropped. "How to begin… how to begin…"

~o~

Kuwabara eyed Yusuke in the screen because it had better focus. "I thought he had already made up a script and practiced it."

"Well, knowing Yusuke…" Kurama contemplated.

"He's hopeless." Hiei finished Kurama's thoughts.

~o~

Yusuke gulped as he watched Keiko's face turn from one of patience to one of impatience in a matter of seconds. "Alright! I'm gonna say this straight out!"

Keiko watched Yusuke go down on his knees and bow down to her.

"Yu… Yusuke! What the hell are you doing?!" Keiko exclaimed, taken aback by his actions.

"I know this is going to sound weird but… but…" He said with eyes shut tightly then he suddenly popped his head up. "The thing is…"

Keiko walked to where he was and sat across him. She placed both hands on her cheek with her elbows on her knees for support. "Go on…"

Yusuke sat on his butt and folded his knees so that they are tucked inward. He scratched his cheek. "Do you remember that time… you know…when I was brought back to life?"

"Which time?" Keiko asked.

"You know… when I woke up." Yusuke said avoiding her gaze.

Keiko blinked. "What about it?"

Yusuke looked at her. She didn't seem to be affected by what he just said. _'Did she really think it was just mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?' _

"Well you see…" Yusuke began fidgeting a bit. "I received Genkai's powers just recently but it drained a lot of my life energy. If I don't have enough life energy, even though I have her powers within me, I can't use them."

"Why can't you use them?" Keiko asked, not knowing what it had to do with her.

Yusuke scratched his head in frustration. "Ahh… It's hard to explain! But my life energy is like a password so I can use grandma's powers! And if I can't get that password I won't be able to fight Toguro on the same level and we'd all be goners!"

"Oh that's serious… but what does that have to do with me?" Keiko asked inquisitively, worry written all over her face.

A stress mark appeared on Yusuke's face. _'What is it with this girl asking me all the right questions?'_

A chibi Yusuke ran back and forth while tearing his hair apart as if it would help clear the situation.

Keiko sighed. "Whatever it is… just say it already. It's not like you to worry about the small stuff. That's just not your style." She said as she stood up and patted her skirt's creases.

Yusuke stepped forward to her aggressively. "Okay I get it! Alright! Listen up, Keiko! Do you remember that night when I was revived!? Well, I need a reenactment! I need the same life energy from before!" He said with all his might. "And since you were the one who gave me that life energy from before…" he mumbled inaudibly as he turned his back on her and sat with his two feet on the ground and started scribbling something on the floor.

"Is this another one of your pranks?" Keiko said disbelieving.

"What!" Yusuke rose to his feet and started pointing at her. "I just spilled my guts and you think this is a prank!"

Keiko slapped his hand away. "Well, if it was that important, you should have said so earlier! I knew there was something! So this is the reason why everyone's been acting strange!"

"Well, you wouldn't have done it if I told you! You would've just slapped me and think I'm a pervert or something!" Yusuke answered back.

"Well, you are a pervert! What's wrong if I say it? Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Keiko said then stuck her tongue out before looking away.

"Why you! Who would want to kiss you!?" Yusuke blurted out. "I don't want this any more than you do, you know! It's just that I need it, that's all! You're making such a big fuss over it!"

Keiko just looked at Yusuke, stunned at his words. _'You don't want it?'_

~o~

"Yusuke, that idiot! How could he have said anything like that!" Botan cried out.

"What'll happen now?" Yukina looked at Botan for answers.

"We'll just have to watch and see what happens." Shizuru said as she crushed her unfinished cigarette with her shoe. "It's a bad blow though."

~o~

"I see." Keiko muttered with a forced smile.

Yusuke felt the ambience change.

"But even though you don't want it… something has to be done about it… so…" Keiko swiftly moved towards him and cupped his face with her small hands.

Yusuke was shocked by how fast things were happening and before he knew it Keiko pressed her lips against his and parted from it in a matter of seconds. Yusuke felt a surge of power inside his body. He felt warmth envelop him. At the same time though, an overwhelming surge of sadness overcame him as well.

"That should do it, right?" Keiko whispered as she removed her hands from Yusuke's face. Yusuke was speechless. So she turned to leave without hearing his answer.

'_I should say something…but I… I can't move.' _Yusuke thought as he watched her retreating back.

"Keiko…" He called out, still unsure of what he was supposed to say but she didn't wait around to hear the rest of what he had to say and left quietly.

~o~

"This was supposed to be fun…" Botan said sadly.

Koenma turned off the screen as if to empathize with the happenings.

Genkai leapt out of the barrier Koenma made for their supposed entertainment and landed in front of Yusuke. "You, with the big mouth…" She said in a serious tone. "Follow me."

TBC…

~o~

**A/n:** Drama insertion! Whoa I'm updating faster than usual! Thank you for the motivation Death101 - Fox Version and Saiya for your reviews, most especially to Death101. You're so supportive! T___________________________________T *grabs tissue box* I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: **Chapter 10 is up! Woohoo! I'm really going somewhere with this! Thank you for everyone's support!

**Disclaimer: **I own Yu Yu Hakusho! *gets sued and beaten up* I was sleep-talking. Sheesh.

**Worth**

_Chapter 10_

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? You mean to say this was all for nothing!" Yusuke's eyebrow twitched while his left sleeve fell from his shoulder.

"As to be expected from a dimwit like you... Don't ever put me in your shoes. Unlike you, I do things with reasons behind it." Genkai said as she puffed a cigarette.

They were in the middle of the forest. Genkai stood proudly before Yusuke who sat in the grass with a disbelieving expression.

"And what could that reason be?" Yusuke asked, awaiting a worthwhile answer.

"Though it's true that I could have undone the seal to your new power by giving you the secret word but…" Genkai began. Yusuke looked at her intently. "I don't pass out on opportunities like this!" She said with a loud laugh.

Yusuke posed a finger on her. "How… Is that the way a teacher should treat her student!?"

"And is that the way to treat your teacher?" Genkai said as she swiftly posed a deadly punch to Yusuke's face but stopped herself at hairsbreadth.

Yusuke gulped. _'Such speed.'_

"With this lousy attitude of yours, I'm surprised there are people who still want to stay in your life. You're a big pain in the ass. There are still really good people out there." Genkai withdrew her hand from Yusuke's face.

Genkai looked at Yusuke who looked downtrodden and contemplative. "Nevertheless, I never questioned your good intentions."

"So this is your power… It's warm but it feels sad at the same time." Yusuke looked at his hands. "That time at the cave… I thought I was gonna die… the power was overwhelming so I didn't notice it then… but now…"

"Oh shut up." Genkai snapped. "It's too early for emotional hour. And besides, I've had enough thinking of it. Now, I have the chance to set things right before it's too late."

Yusuke looked at the serious Genkai who looked him in the eye. "Yusuke, I will not tell you this again so listen carefully."

Yusuke looked at her attentively.

"You have enormous power in you and in time, it will continue to grow as if it were from a bottomless spring. By then, you will have to decide." She said in a calm voice. "Whether you control the power or let it control you."

Genkai looked at the grass and momentarily looked at the snail that was slithering slowly. "I've known people like you – people with good intentions, people who wanted to protect – but they, too, fell into the abyss of this hunger for power. And in the end, they realize that their true search for power was futile because… the real source of power was the very thing they abandoned in the first place."

Yusuke looked at Genkai as if electrocuted by her words.

"Never abandon your humanity, Yusuke." Genkai said with piercing eyes. "Things will happen in the future and a lot of it won't be pleasing to you. With the power you have and that unthinking head of yours, you might as well obliterate everyone who gets in your way."

She paused to take a moment to smile. "But I trust you wouldn't go that far. Not while I'm still alive at least. Because if you do… I'll be the first to kill you."

Stress marks appeared in Yusuke's face. _'What is she trying to do here? First, she gives me some crappy advice and then she says she trusts me to do the right thing next she threatens my life if I don't.'_

"Is that a little too much for your brain to handle?" Genkai asked sourly.

"Look here, Grandma!" Yusuke said energetically. "I don't understand what you're trying to pull here! And about losing this humanity crap, I don't know what that's like! I know I haven't been in the A-list of humans ever since! And I sure know how to complain about how my freaking life sucks all the time! But I just take it as it comes because that's the best way to go! And if I do it wrong and I get the chance to set things right then I would! So don't give me all these lectures!"

Genkai smiled. "It must be nice to have such a simple head above your shoulders. But it should be a good thing for you."

"What's that? I don't know what you meant by that but it's not sounding pretty good to me!" Yusuke said aggressively.

"Yusuke" Genkai called coldly. "Remember what you said. Keep your friends near. And when times get difficult remember what used to be good. Power… Don't lose to it."

'_You sure want me to remember so many things.'_ Yusuke thought. "Why are you saying all these to me anyway?"

"Because true strength isn't only about ability of the body…" She said. "Rather, it's the ability to make something out of nothing, reaching out for something that used to be impossible because of something more worthy than everything else."

Yusuke pondered on what Genkai has said for a minute. _'That time when I fought with Suzaku..._ _I thought I exhausted all my power but when I heard Keiko call my name for help…'_

Genkai gave a crinkly smile. "So you finally understand. Our motivations are all different. Yours just happen to be…"

"Don't say it!" Yusuke said as he gritted his teeth.

"A little shy, aren't we? How good it is to be young!" Genkai laughed maniacally.

"Shut up!" He snapped back, blushing.

"Say that to yourself, you big-mouthed dimwit." Genkai retorted. "You should be thanking me for awhile ago." She grinned.

"Shut up!!!" Yusuke's voice echoed through the forest.

~o~

"Hachoo!" Keiko sneezed.

"Oh no! You must have caught a cold." Yukina said worriedly.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry about it. It must be just the dust mites." She laughed a little at the make up excuse.

"They say that when you sneeze suddenly, someone must be thinking of you." Shizuru commented.

"Who could it be Keiko?" Botan winked as she poked the brunette.

"I don't know of anyone who could be thinking of me right this moment." Keiko said as a killing battle aura surrounded her.

Botan leapt to the other side of the room out of fear. She laughed nervously. _'I should really learn how to shut up.'_

"Here this should help." Shizuru said as she handed Keiko an ice cream cup and a spoon. She said in a sisterly way.

"Thank you, Shizuru." Keiko smiled as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

"It tastes sweet." Yukina said as she took a spoonful herself. "It smoother than snow but it's just as cold. It even has the color of pink flowers."

"That's strawberry, Yukina. Here taste mine. It's chocolate." Botan said recovering from Keiko's if-looks-can-kill attack.

Keiko smiled amused at the ice maiden's first encounter with ice cream.

Shizuru sat next to Keiko as she watched the grim reaper and ice apparition compare ice cream flavors. "That boy… although he said that… maybe he's under just a lot of pressure. People say things they don't mean all the time. Maybe this isn't different from those other times…"

"I know he didn't mean it." She said as she diverted her attention to the vanilla ice cream, which was starting to melt. "It's just that… I finally had something I could really contribute and yet it seems as if… he doesn't want me to if he could help it. And it's not just that thing, it's everything else. I really don't understand that guy."

Shizuru smiled and put a hand on her head and patted it. "If I had known any better… the reason why he doesn't want you to be involved in any of this shady business is because he wants to protect someone very important."

"That idiot… I don't always want to be protected." Keiko muttered under her breath.

Shizuru took her hand off her head and gave her a soft smile. "But doesn't it feel great?"

"What does?" Keiko looked at Shizuru.

"To have someone find you worthy of his protection… when I think about it… it must feel great, don't you think?" Shizuru said maturely.

Keiko played with her ice cream with her spoon while she thought over what Shizuru said and finally smiled. "I suppose… you're right."

TBC…

~o~

**A/n:** I just had to say this… I love Genkai and Shizuru! They're just so bad ass and yet they still have their gentle sides! Hard core!

Thank you again for everyone's supportive reviews *cough cough* I hope to hear from everyone who reads this. ^__________________^


	11. Chapter 11

**Warm Hands**

_Chapter 11_

Genkai entered the room where everyone was with her student lagging behind her. Upon entering everyone's eyes were on the figure behind Genkai who looked in keen search for someone not inside his room.

"Oh you're just in time. These have just been brought in." The ice apparition said as she pointed to dinner on the table.

Botan looked through Yusuke. "She left to get more drinks at the convenience store down at the lobby." She said softly.

Shizuru checked her watch. "She is running late though. I wonder what the hold up is."

And in a split second the boy was gone.

Kurama let out a chuckle. "Go get her Yusuke."

"Let's just hope he doesn't mess up!" Kuwabara said worried.

"Only a fool won't defend himself from the same kind of attack." Hiei said contemplatively.

"I see someone here has a romantic side." Kurama teased.

"Don't mock me, fox." Hiei spat his words.

**~o~**

Keiko stood by the almost empty chiller in the convenience store. "There's so little left! And I have to get everyone a drink for seconds!"

She scanned the chillers and finally found a can of orange juice. "Found one!" She sprang across the chiller housing the single can of orange juice left but met another hand reaching out for it.

It was a big muscular hand, almost ten times bigger than hers. Keiko was a bit surprised that she slightly withdrew her hand. She took a good look at the person next to her and was met with a large pair of sun glasses. It was Toguro.

Keiko stood frozen and worried about her welfare but she stood her ground bravely.

Toguro looked at her with a sense of familiarity, remembering her face from that time he invited Yusuke to the tournament and a small smile spread across his face.

"Did you want this?" Toguro asked gently as he held the small, cold can in his hand.

Keiko, despite the fear, decided to assert herself and nodded.

Toguro reached the can over to her. Keiko looked at him for a brief moment and took it from him. She managed a smile. "Thank you."

Toguro fixed his glasses and gave her a small smile then turned to leave when his older brother arrived at the scene.

"How very touching, dear brother. Still quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" He smirked as he gave Keiko a dirty look from her head to her toe. "So this is your type… the cute little girl next door. I like them too as far as their screaming is concerned, delicious music to my ears." He said as he licked his lips with a menacing look on his face.

Keiko took a tiny step back with the intention to make a run for it in case things get out of hand.

"What's the rush, sweetheart?" The older Toguro said as he extended his hand behind Keiko, his elongated fingers drawing closer to her nape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The younger one said.

"Why? So you can have all the fun? You know I'd share, except there's going to be little left when I'm through with this one." He laughed maliciously but stopped abruptly when he sensed a very powerful battle aura behind him.

"That's why." The younger Toguro said upon seeing Yusuke ready to kill.

"Leave her alone." Yusuke said in a dead serious tone.

"Two knight in shining armors to the rescue! How charming! Why you must be pretty important!" The older Toguro said mockingly. He withdrew his hand from her. "It wouldn't be fun to play with you now. I'll wait until we win the tournament. And you know what I'll wish for? I'll wish for your body and I'll slice you layer by layer, leaving nothing untouched. Don't worry… I'll leave your pretty little face for a souvenir. How would you like that?" He snarled.

"That's enough!" The younger Toguro raised his voice as he smashed his older brother to the ground with a single hand, leaving a mark embedded on the floor.

"What are you doing?" The older Toguro disbelieving what just happened.

The younger Toguro picked his brother with the same hand he used to smash him on the ground, the older Toguro's hand slithering away on the ground.

"I apologize in behalf of my brother." The younger Toguro said to Keiko and looked Yusuke straight in the eye before he left.

Yusuke was left, clutching his knuckles, already tight from controlling his temper in front of Keiko.

Keiko held her breath the entire time and had a luxury of air upon the exit of the two Toguros. If it was relief, she wasn't sure.

"Let's go back." Yusuke said to her avoiding her eyes and turned to leave without waiting for her.

Keiko held the can of orange juice in her hand and left it in a nearby aisle before following Yusuke.

He was silent the entire time in the elevator. Keiko knew she should say something but could not find any assuring words to tell him. As they walked back to where the others were, she noticed how tightly clutched Yusuke's hands were and how white it has become. If she has seen better, she would see that he was shivering.

Keiko sped to block Yusuke's way. She finally caught his attention but he still refused to look at her.

She took his right hand with both her hands and held it. It was cold against her warm ones.

She doesn't know how long they stood there but she stood there with him until his hand relaxed against her own and she was able to open his once almost impenetrable hands.

"I'm okay, Yusuke." She whispered.

Yusuke took his hand from her slowly and walked a single step forward so that they are side by side, facing opposite directions.

"I will win." Yusuke said it slowly and with conviction.

"I know you will." Keiko answered. "I'm not afraid. I know you will."

"Everyone must be worried. We should really go back." Keiko gave him a small smile before walking slowly ahead when she felt a warm hand envelop hers.

Keiko was surprised by the gesture and blushed. She stole a glance at Yusuke who was looking as far away as possible, making her all the more embarrassed.

'_I have to think of something to say… this is too awkward.'_ Keiko thought.

"Yusuke…" Keiko almost said inaudibly but he seemed to understand as he stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"Thanks for earlier…"

They were unaware that they were standing in front of Yusuke's room where everyone was. And Botan, who was worried, had just opened the door wide enough for everyone to see that their hands were clasped together.

Hoot calls were heard from Kuwabara and laughter from the others.

"So that is what you've been up to all these time? You sure got us worried!" Botan said as whiskers went out of her cheeks.

"Well, it's good that you guys made up." Kurama said.

Keiko realized too late what everyone was referring to. She didn't know whether to let go of his hand or not. She blushed but Yusuke didn't seem to be bothered by the situation.

"Alright guys, party's over." Yusuke said as he shut the door.

"Hey where are you guys going again?" Botan asked.

"To get some privacy." Yusuke said as he put a thumb up.

Louder hoot calls can be heard before the door was completely shut.

Keiko was all the more embarrassed. She looked at him and shot a glare at him. "So where exactly are we going?"

Yusuke flashed a wide smile. "Beats me!"

~o~

**Author's Notes:** Took me long enough. Hahaha! Thank you for staying until the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it (I enjoyed writing it even if I wrote in installments)! I hope that you think the long wait is worth to get to the end. Yusuke and Keiko will always be my favorite and since I'll never get enough of these two, expect a few more fan fiction dedicated to these two. I should opt for one-shots. Hoho! Take care everyone! ^-^


End file.
